


Made with love

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Madara is a good cook, Tobirama loves coming home to a warm house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Tobirama returns to a home-made dinner and a spectacular sight.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Made with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookieDrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/gifts).



> Written for a 30min gift exchange over on the Founder's Discord for the prompts: homecoming, dinner, "What are you wearing?"

Tobirama appeared in their bedroom with a deep sigh. Just this once he wanted to be on time for date night. Hashirama could do his own paperwork. Did he resort to use the hiraishin? Yes. Did he disappear into an empty office and escape before another council member could bother him with trivial things that could surely wait another day? Absolutely. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and… The house smelled heavenly. Madara must be cooking. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Mmmm… curry. He shouldn’t waste time.

When he opened his eyes again, he finally took in the mess that used to be their bedroom. There were clothes haphazardly strewn around. They seemed to be clean, but they definitely weren’t in the wardrobe where they belonged. For a few seconds he entertained the thought of tyding the room, the need for order was strong, but not as strong as the desire to get his welcome home kiss.

He followed the trail of abandoned clothes and utensils to the kitchen. Internally screaming at the mess. How could one man make such a chaos? The house had been nice and orderly when he left for the tower this morning. In all the months they’d been dating, Madara had not once left such a mess. Well… there had been one close call in the first week, but ever since Madara had respected his need for order. Just as Tobirama respected Madara’s tendency to light candles everywhere and turn off any electrical light they had, even though Tobirama was very proud of making them work. He had to admit that candle light was just nicer. Softer? Ah, hell no. No getting sappy now.

As he came around the corner he caught faint humming and- oh. _Oh._

“What are you wearing?”

Madara glanced over his shoulder, giving him a smile, before concentrating on his pot again. And Tobirama stared. A little dumbfounded. Madara had tied his hair up and he was only wearing a towel, a few stray drops of water glistening on his skin. Tobirama couldn’t help himself, in two long strides he was plastered all across Madara’s back. Lips catching a drop or two while moving along Madara’s nape. He rarely had such easy access, an opportunity he couldn’t waste.

“Mmm.. welcome home.”

Tobirama gladly accepted the kiss when Madara turned in his lose embrace. Strong fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him down. Breathing was overrated. Tobirama pulled Madara even closer, one hand trailing along the edge of the towel, tugging playfully. He felt Madara smile against his lips, before they parted.

“Gimme a minute.”

“No.. don’t think I will.”

Madara laughed at that and pushed Tobirama with enough force to make him stumble against the dinner table. His grin was perfectly delectable. Tobirama would swallow his tongue before admitting it, but he loved it when Madara looked at him like this. Like he wanted to eat him. Like a predator ready to pounce. A shiver was running down his spine and all it took was Madara mouthing ‘off’ and Tobirama was fumbling with his clothes, desperate to lose them. He had just enough time to get his shirt off, before Madara was on him, pushing him against the table and latching onto his collarbone. Tobirama cursed softly when teeth broke his skin, followed by a warm tongue and soft lips. He almost missed the words whispered against his neck.

“You’re early. I would have cleaned up the mess…”

Words failed him as hands started scratching down his back, making him arch forward. He didn’t mind the clutter anymore. He didn’t care at all. He just wanted that mouth back on him and.. he reached for the towel, pulling it off with one sharp tug. Madara bit him even harder for that. They both knew how this would end and hell, maybe he could stay home tomorrow. He deserved a day off once in a while and...

“Nuh-uh. No thinking.”

Tobirama met Madara eagerly as his touches turned more urgent and he clearly felt his excitement against his leg. What a perfect night!


End file.
